


graffiti on the train

by broyals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Keith (Voltron), graffiti on the train inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broyals/pseuds/broyals
Summary: lance proposes. keith cries.





	1. keith

Keith Kogane never thought he´d find himself in this position. Twenty-six, employed, and so in love. 

Keith never thought there would be a point in his life when he would wake up expecting the warm feeling of a body pressed against his own. A part of him wondered if any of it was real at all. A part of him thought maybe it was all a coma-induced dream, or that maybe he was dead and this was his heaven.

On that specific morning, however, Keith found himself waking up all alone on his bed. He momentarily worried. Where was Lance? It turns out that mystery only took a trip to the refrigerator to solve. There, taped to the fridge´s door, was a note.

“Go to the train station.” It read, and Keith could feel his own heart rate picking up. 

_“I have a surprise._

__

_–LM “_

__

The black haired man chuckled. Of course Lance would sign a note even when it couldn´t have been written by anyone else. Of course he would sign it with his initials, like it was some sort of confidential mission. That was such a Lance thing to do. 

Keith didn´t want to get his own hopes up, he wasn´t sure of what the reasoning behind going to the station was, but he had his suspicions. Not two months ago, he had heard Lance and Hunk discussing some sort of plan. The words ¨ring¨, ¨surprise¨, and ¨marry¨ had been thrown around, so it hadn´t been difficult for Keith to figure out what the pair were talking about.

Marriage was something Keith and Lance had discussed in the past. They had both agreed that they did want to get married one day, although neither had proposed since. It appeared that maybe, just maybe, Lance had decided to make the move. 

Keith threw on the nicest clothes he could get from the floor, grabbed his phone and then dashed out the door. He checked the time: half past ten.

What if I´m too late? What if he was expecting me earlier? Keith quickly reminded himself that there was no way Lance expected him to be awake at any time before ten thirty. There was just no way. He knew that Keith was not a morning person in any way, shape or form.

Somehow he managed to get to the train station by ten thirty eight, even if by foot. Love could make the impossible happen, apparently. 

Something was off in the station´s atmosphere. The crowd seemed saddened, slow, almost as if they had all just ha their lives ruined. There were whispers, frantic, pitiful and grieving. Shock was laced into the whispers´ tone. Yet, Keith could not have cared less. Even if the station seemed to have entered a limbo state, he didn´t register it, or perhaps he just chose to ignore it. Keith was a man with a mission and he could not be distracted. 

He looked for Lance in every crowd he saw, stuck his head up hoping to see the mop of brown hair and beautiful smile he was used to waking up next to every day. He looked and he looked and he looked, but no one was there, not in Keith´s world anyways. It was only him, him and Lance, and Lance wasn´t there. Why wasn´t Lance there?

By the time he got to the actual train, Keith´s spirits had significantly diminished, only to be raised up again. There, on the trains, was a message, signed by the ever dramatic “LM”.

_“Marry me,  
I love you “ _

__

Tears of happiness were rare, or at least Keith always thought they were. Tears of sadness weren´t uncommon, and tears of anguish or frustration would swing themselves by often enough. Tears of happiness, though? Those were unheard of. Yet, in that very moment, Keith´s cheeks were flowing with tears, and he could perfectly well say that they did not come from sadness, or frustration, or anguish. He was happy and he was crying and somehow that seemed to be exactly the right kind of odd. 

__

He took up his phone and dialed Lance´s number.

__

_Beep._

____

The ´Yes´ was already halfway up his throat, ready to come out the second Lance picked up the phone.

____

_Beep._

_____ _

His hands were shaking, pure excitement flowing through them.

_____ _

_Beep._

______ _ _

He was going to get married! 

______ _ _

_Beep._

_______ _ _ _

He was going to–

_______ _ _ _

_Beep… Heyo! Lance here. I´m probably busy at the moment, but leave a message after the beep!_

________ _ _ _ _

Keith took the phone off his ear and stared at it in confusion.

________ _ _ _ _

He knew Lance, and if that boy wasn´t planning to be here for the actual proposal, then he sure as hell was going to be stuck to his phone, waiting for a call from him. 

________ _ _ _ _

Keith dialed a different number, this time the under the contact name of “Hunk”. Hunk was Lance´s best friend, surely he would know why the stupid man wasn´t picking up. 

________ _ _ _ _

Hunk picked up after one beep. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh god, I´m so sorry I hadn´t called, I know this must be much harder on you than most” hunk sounded teary. Tired even. The emotional kind of tired. Tired and Hunk simply didn´t sound well together.

________ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about? Where´s Lance? He´s not picking up” Keith´s words were rushed, almost becoming one in all the same. They were frantic, and worried. Something was wrong but he didn´t know how to ask what.

________ _ _ _ _

“….Oh. You haven´t heard”

________ _ _ _ _

“Haven´t heard what, Hunk?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I think we should meet up”

________ _ _ _ _

“Haven´t heard what, Hunk?” 

________ _ _ _ _

Rather than an answer, Keith received a sob in return. Now, it wasn´t rare for Hunk to cry. The guy was a sentimental. But something about this specific sob told Keith that something was wrong. There was something much more raw, much more broken about the way Hunk sounded at that very moment.

________ _ _ _ _

“Lance…” There was a hiccup, “Lance is d-de-dead”

________ _ _ _ _

A million thoughts ran through Keith´s mind, all clashing into each other. What? No. No way. This was Lance´s fucked up idea of a prank. It had to be.

________ _ _ _ _

Yet the pieces fit with each other. The hushed whispers in the morning, when running through the station, they suddenly stopped being unimportant. 

________ _ _ _ _

‘Someone fell onto the tracks?’

________ _ _ _ _

‘Yes, poor guy’

________ _ _ _ _

The phone fell out of his hands, onto the floor, falling apart with him as his knees hit the floor too. 

________ _ _ _ _

Keith Kogane never thought he´d find himself In this position. Twenty-six, employed, and falling apart from the death of a lover.

________ _ _ _ _


	2. lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how lance fell

Lance McClain thought of himself as the luckiest twenty-five year old alive. I mean, not everyone got to date the ever amazing Keith Kogane. Not everyone got to (hopefully) marry the ever amazing Keith Kogane. Of course, in order to marry the slightly older man, he would have to propose first. Now, that was the hard part.

Lance had never been one to half ass things like proposals. He was, in one word, dramatic. When he had asked Keith to be his boyfriend, he had decided to pull a ‘prom’ asking way, and spelled it out in a patch of flowers under Keith´s at the time house. While a marching band played. While he (albeit, badly) sung towards the window. Maybe he had gone a little over the top. 

This time, he wanted it to be a bit more personal.

He grabbed his things (a hoodie, a spray can) and headed towards the currently closed train station, not before leaving a note for Keith, telling him to go there. 

Lance knew that there was no way Keith Kogane, the same Keith Kogane he was in love with, would wake up any time before ten in the morning, so he had quite a bit of time. 

As he entered the already closed station, he let a giddy laugh escape him. This was where him and Keith had met. Not met met, they already knew each other due to shared friendships, but it was inside one of these many trains that Keith and Lance became Keith&Lance. It would be a lie to say the two had clicked right away, like some sort of clichéd movie where the main couple talk once and suddenly they’re in love. But Lance could definitely say that, as far as looks went, Keith had him stammering from the first time he saw him. Besides, the guy was so irrevocably cool, Lance knew he never had a chance.

What he was doing was technically illegal. Lance was well aware that going into a closed train station in the middle of the night and spraying a marriage proposal into one of the doors was nowhere within the law. 

He could already hear Shiro chastising him. ( _‘You could’ve gotten into so much trouble!’_ ). But every part of Lance told him it was worth it. If he got into trouble, it would still be worth it.

With that thought and a smile on his face, he finally headed towards the actual train. He had spent ages trying to figure out the train schedules. If he wasn’t mistaken, that very train should be back in the station at around ten to ten thirty. Of course, that was a lot riding on the assumption that Keith wouldn’t wake up earlier. But Lance had the ring on him and he could still propose without the message on the doors. Still, he wanted to do this.

The trains were parked in a different area, not open to the public. Luckily, the passage to it wasn’t really blocked by anything. Whomever was running the station was strangely naïve. Really naïve. 

Lance climbed onto the train’s side, and awkwardly got the spray can out of the bag. 

He kept looking at the tracks under him, and making sure his stepping was firm, perhaps in a bit of fear of falling onto the tracks. Of course, the station didn´t open until six in the morning, and according to the clock on the wall, only thirteen minutes had passed since the clock struck five. He had time. Plenty of it.

He was careful with his writing, he made it as fancy-looking as possible, and ended up signing the whole thing with his initials. The same way in which he had signed the note on the fridge.

Lance looked back at the clock. 5:46. Perhaps he was a bit too careful with the writing. But Lance had always been a bit of a perfectionist, so it was no wonder.

Besides, fourteen minutes were more than enough to get back outside the station and avoid getting caught. Graffiti always appeared on trains, so he doubted there would be any thorough investigation about the message he had written on the door. 

He put the spray can back inside his bag and got back onto the platform. Then, he exited the station, the same window he had opened in order to get inside being his route of escape. He walked for a few blocks, and he reached inside his pocket, just to play with the ring out of nervousness and–

_The ring._

It wasn’t there. He was sure he’d brought it to the station, but he must have dropped it there. Once there were other people there, it would be near impossible to find the piece of jewelry. 

He looked at the time on his phone. 5:59. Lance cursed. There was no way he’d make it back before six. He ran over there, nonetheless, trying to formulate a plan on how to find it. 

The station was already filling with people, but by pure luck he was able to see the familiar glint of the ring he’d bought almost three months prior. 

He ran towards it, but a foot kicked it further away. It was like some sort of chase, as the ring got throw around. Finally, Lance caught it, or at least, he almost did. As he reached towards the ring, that had now been propelled into the air, he stopped paying attention to his footing. 

The last thing he could feel was his head hitting against the platform’s side. The last thing he could see was the tracks, dangerously closed. And the last thing he could hear was the characteristic train sound as the vehicle approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know literally nothing about how train station's work, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr! @klancefirerainbows or my side (writing) blog @gottagolangst


End file.
